


Found You

by 9shadowcat9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Rape, Yandere, but i tried, i can't write smut, yandere Jerry(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9
Summary: "You can't hide from us." An overly cheerful voice calls out to you as you race down the street, looking for help from anyone. Looking over your shoulder you feel your heart skip a beat as you catch the sight of one of many of your pursuers.You know it's only a matter of time before they manage to capture you, you know it. You just do and that causes tears to well in your eyes as you race through the trees, hoping that someone, be it android or human would find you and take you to safety. "Why do you run from us?" A voice calls out again. "Do you not like us? Or, Oh, I get it! This is a game!"





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with someone on a Discord chat and liked how it turned out. So... enjoy I guess?

"You can't hide from us." An overly cheerful voice calls out to you as you race down the street, looking for help from anyone. Looking over your shoulder you feel your heart skip a beat as you catch the sight of one of many of your pursuers.

You know it's only a matter of time before they manage to capture you, you know it. You just do and that causes tears to well in your eyes as you race through the trees, hoping that someone, be it android or human would find you and take you to safety. "Why do you run from us?" A voice calls out again. "Do you not like us? Or, Oh, I get it! This is a game!" No, no, no this isn't a game, these sick fucks just can't get it, you aren't a toy, a plaything for these fucked up monster’s amusement.

"Is it tag? I love tag, and I guess I'm it, is that why you're running?" You could hear them chasing after you, hear them racing through the heavily wooded area you had escaped to, twigs and branches scratched at your bare skin, snatched at your clothes. Crying out as your foot caught on a tree root, pitching your forward. Crying out you hit the ground hard, pain shooting through your arm as you stopped yourself from eating dirt. Picking yourself up to continue you. You can see light, there must be something up ahead. Maybe a house, a highway, anything to get help, to get away from...them.  
How every before you could find out a figure jumped out in front of you, just as you slam straight into them. "I caught you."  
Oh no...

"I found you!" The smiling face looked up at you, something unreadable on his face as he tightened his grip on her as you struggle to be free. "No, no, please no." You choke out, clawing at the android’s face, though to no avail. Fucking Androids, you never really thought much of them before but now... you hated them...hated how you were torn from your friends by these...these smiling Theme park freaks! "Let me go!" You scream, shoving, and kicking, trying anything to get free, to get away from the horrific abuse you have endured for far too long. "Let you go?" The android asked, sounding shock that you would ask such a thing. "But we were playing tag, and I caught you." 

Why did this thing sound so cheery? What was so damned funny? "But," The humor left his voice as its grip tightened on you, forcing you closer to him, humor was no longer etched on his face, in fact he seemed angry. "Besides you left without telling us, without asking us if you could. Why?" He asks you, tilting his head to the side, gripping your arm he begins to lead you back 'home' to that place. "Do you not like us anymore?" he asks, looking over his shoulder as you try to pull away once more. Only to have him jerk you forward, causing you to stumble.

"Don't lag behind." He scolded you. "The others are worried sick, when you left without asking well...we're are pretty upset with you Y/N." He looks over you again, a sadistic look etched on his face now. "You know what that means, right?" Dread formed in the pit of your stomach at this. "Some of us won't hold back, but don't worry, some of us are too mad at you to play with you. They don't want anything to do with you right now...but don't worry they'll forgive you. In time."

"I see you finally found Y/N." Another voice said, as another of the androids came up beside you, gripping your other arm in a vice like grip, making you cry out. The first android smiled at his twin. "Yeah, she made me work for it though." You dig you feet into the soft ground, trying, wanting nothing more than to not go back to that place. "Like she is now, stoppit!" The first Jerry hissed, jerking you roughly, causing you to pitch forward. "You're making us mad." The second one said, pulling you up. "You don't like us when we're mad, now get moving."

Mad? You nearly scoff. Oh they were mad all right, mad as a goddamn hatter. Scowling you glare at them but cease struggling, they were far superior to you strength wise, fighting them further would be pointless. As you complied you felt tears began to well in your eyes as you saw your ''home'' in the distance. They were going to hurt you..."Home sweet home," The second Jerry said, reaching over to caress your cheek, making you flinch. The smile disappearing from his face as you glowered at him.

Saying nothing more the Jerrys dragged you to the house as the second one opened the door and walk, as the first lead you into your room, where you saw three of the other Jerry's standing. "I don't know what you want to hear." You heard the second Jerry said from somewhere in the house, no doubt to the others. The ones who, at this point, didn't want anything to do with you right now. "But at least she's been found." After saying that he joined you and the others in your room. The first Jerry cast you one final look as he let you go before moving to stand with the others.

Feeling your throat tighten you move towards the ratty couch they had provided you. "Bad girls, who run away don't get to sit on the couch." Another of the Jerry's says, before pointing to the floor in the center of the room.

"Strip." Another one orders you, the moment you sit down on the cold hard wood floor. Feeling your heart stop you look up. They're closer now, closing in on you, you won't escape this time. And to make matters worse you notice one of these grinning monsters has a knife, the sharpened blade gleaming dully in the light as he smiles down at you. "I said strip, why are you being so bad?"

Shivering slightly, you finally comply, pulling your shirt up over your head you try not to look them in the eyes as you remove your jeans leaving you in your underwear. Another shiver running through your body as you wrap your arms around yourself, fresh tears streaming down your face. "It's hard to fuck you when you're still wearing your underwear." 

You sensed movement behind you, but didn't dare look, you didn't know how you would react if you had to look at another of those androids. "Why are you being slow, do you need help? Here let me help you." Suddenly you were pulled to your feet and found yourself staring at one of the Jerry's. Without another word he moves closer to you and wraps his arms around you, unclasping your bras as he does so, before tossing it somewhere, his fingers then hook into your panties and slowly, painstakingly pulls them down, leaving you completely bare.

At this point you're will to do anything just to get this night over with as you wrap your arms around yourself, just as another of the Jerry's comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you.  
Shushing you he places a kiss on your shoulder, trying his best to soothe your frazzled nerves. You don't fight, you don't scream or curse as you are guided to you bed. You now come to realize that there is no escape from them. Letting out a little sigh you advert your gaze as the Jerry straightened, removing his own clothes, the others followed suit.

"All we've ever wanted to do is love you." The first Jerry tells you, his face inching closer and closer to you, before capturing your lips in a tender kiss. Despite everything they have always been gentle with you despite this, they never left marks on your body aside from the occasional bitemark or hickey, but never bruises. Even back in the first few days when you found yourself trapped here.

Closing your eyes, you part you lips, letting him deepen the kiss, feeling him pull away you stiffen slightly as he crawls into bed, hovering above you. If they could breath you have no doubt that you would have felt his hot breath on you. Cool fingers brushed against your cheek as you kept your eyes closed, you knew what was going to happen. Without a word you felt him push your legs apart.

He kissed you again, smiling when you didn’t pull away from him. It had taken weeks of… this to stop your instinctive reactions to try to flee. If you accepted it, they wouldn’t hurt you. You knew this, but the feelings of lips pushing against yours still felt wrong. His movements were gentle however as he held your cheeks in a mockery of comfort, thumbs rubbing gently as he pulled back to let you breathe. 

You whimpered the hands slid down, resting on your neck as he pushes you into the bed and then they move lower. He cupped your breasts, smiling when you let out another small helpless whimper. Around you, you could feel the other Jerry’s watching. Exchanging whispers and smiles as they watched you being toyed with on the bed like you were a source of entertainment. 

Slowly the Jerry moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles along your body until he came to in between your legs. Teasingly, he leant forward and licked. And then he kept licking, occasionally sticking his tongue inside you. You jerk forward as he licks your clit, only for hands to grab your arms and push you down. One of the other Jerry’s leant over and began to suck on your shoulder, hard enough that it would leave a mark. Another Jerry began to suck on a nipple, licking and nibbling as you began to squirm harder beneath the hands.

You have no idea how long this continues, only knowing that at one point another Jerry moves your arm so he can kiss along the inside, kissing and sucking as he stops you from flailing your arms. But as one, the Jerry’s pull away so the first one can reposition himself above you. 

By this point you’re trembling in need, they’ve pushed you to the point where your body wants this. Quiet pleas fall from your lips as the first Jerry moves to kiss you again, forcing you to taste yourself. The kiss quiets the gasp as he pushes in.

It hurts. Not as much as it could, he’s being slow and gentle as he moves. But you can’t relax, not as he’s leaning over you, forcing his tongue into your mouth. He knows your every weak point, the different ways to bring you to climax and he uses them ruthlessly. Tears fall from your eyes as you look into his, wide and desperate as he pushes you to the edge of orgasm.

It hits you like a wave, letting out a noise like a small scream as your hips jerk. As you settle, panting hard as your heart hammers in your chest you realize Jerry must have orgasmed as well. From between your legs you can feel a warm liquid dripping out of you, pooling underneath as Jerry pulled out and moved out of the bed.

“No, no…” You begged as the second Jerry climbed on top, just as naked as the first one. He smiles and leans forward so his lips are next to your ear. He isn’t breathing, but you swear you can feel it as his lips brush your ear lobe in a small kiss.

“Remember, we’re doing this because we love you. Don’t you love us?” His voice teased as he pushed in.

You were still stretched from before, the artificial cum helping him push in easily. He begins to move at a quick and brutal pace, sucking on the crook of your neck as you plead and moan. You move your hands to claw at his arms, desperate for the stimulation to stop as he pushes you to another brutal orgasm.

It’s good he isn’t kissing you, because you can’t breathe properly. You have no control of your body as you move. Saliva falls from the edge of your mouth as you pant, desperate for the elusive air that you can’t seem to find. All you see is the second Jerry’s hair as he sucks and kisses at your neck, hands rubbing all over your body.

“Please,please,please…” Are you begging for it to stop? For it to continue? For him to push you over the edge into oblivion like you know he and any of the other Jerry’s can?

He slows down and your pleading reaches a higher octave. No,no,no,no… You’re just at the edge and he’s there. He’s there and he could but he’s not and

“Cum for me.” He orders, his voice light and teasing.

And you do, unable to stop yourself.

Just like how you can’t stop the tears as you begin crying, already knowing that another Jerry was going to take his place. They could go over and over and you couldn’t stop them. 

The third time is painful, the nerves in your vagina are on fire as he moves. This time you can’t even plead, unable to stop the pained whimpers that keep escaping your lips. And this Jerry seems aware you’re at your limit, moving slowly so he doesn’t hurt you as much. But your discomfort isn’t going to stop him taking what he believes is his and you know it.

You don’t react as gentle hands move your hands to the headboard and tie them there, too distracted by the third Jerry trying to push you to a third, unavoidable orgasm. When the hands remove themselves from yours, you’re tied to the headboard of the bed, unable to move your arms at all. You don’t even notice, because Jerry begins pinching your nipples, rolling them between his fingers to draw out a wail as the orgasm hits you for a third time.

There’s no pleasure in this one, only discomfort and pain. You squirm and cry until you realize there’s no longer someone holding you down. That’s ok, because you’re too tired to move. You gasp and gasp as you cry loudly. You’ve learned your lesson, you won’t try to escape again.

When you open your eyes, you realize the Jerry’s have all surrounded you, hands working their members as they watch your reaction of realization. “It’s ok.” One Jerry reassures, voice so overwhelmingly happy as he looks at the mess that is you. “We forgive you.”

Bruised and cut from your failed escape, bluish white cum dripping out of you showing who you belong to. And you, tied to the headboard, flushed and gasping from overstimulation. The view makes him groan in pleasure and all the Jerry’s cum, covering your body in the warm liquid. You close your eyes in time, but you feel it covering your face and eyelids.

Gently, a finger runs over them. It wipes off the liquid as a hand grabs your chin and forces your mouth open. At first you don’t react as a finger enters your mouth and rubs the bitter liquid onto your tongue, but when the fingers tighten in warning you begin to suck on it.

“Good girl.” The Jerry whispers, patting your hair as you suck. “Such a good girl.”

Slowly you open your eyes and see the Jerry’s leaving the room. The only Jerry who remains smiles sweetly as he watches you suck his finger slowly, tongue moving around it when your cheeks begin to feel tired.

You wait for him to untie you, desperate for a bath but he doesn’t. Instead he moved to sit on the ratty coach and watches you squirm as the liquid on you becomes cold and sticky, stinging the small cuts on your body.

Tomorrow when they’ve forgiven you they’ll untie you. They’ll wash you gently, hands running over your body. They’ll feed you by hand as you sit on their lap, hands holding yours so you can’t feed yourself. And when you become tired, two or three Jerrys will lie on the bed with you, cradling you in their arms as you sleep on a hopefully cleaned bed.

But that’s tomorrow when they’re no longer punishing you. Tonight, they leave you tied to the bed, one of the Jerrys staying to make sure you don’t get hurt from the rope. They leave you alone and scared, cold in the night wind and covered in their cum to remind you of who you belong to.

From the sofa the Jerry hums a small lullaby, the one they sometimes hum to you when you can’t stop yourself from crying at night. You don’t scream or cry in your bonds. You don’t squirm. You just lie there like an abandoned toy, waiting for them to return to you.

And a part of you hates yourself for looking forward to that moment, because it means not being so alone.


End file.
